


Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pastfic, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come for Tsunade to leave Konoha after the deaths of her brother and Dan. But before she goes, she plans on telling her young lab assistant, Shikaku Naru, goodbye and leaving him with very fond memories of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

**Title: Two Out of Three Ain't Bad**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Pairing: Nara Shikaku, Tsunade**

 **Rating: Mature/Explicit**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and do not stand to make any profit by posting this story.

 **The time has finally come for Tsunade to leave Konoha after the deaths of her brother and Dan. But before she goes, she plans on telling her young lab assistant, Shikaku Naru, goodbye and leaving him with very fond memories of her.**

 **Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad**

Tsunade closed the door of her office at the medical center behind her for one last time. She’d been thinking about leaving Konoha for months now and couldn’t really remember when she’d come to the decision to actually do it. But she had decided and now it came down to just a matter of when.

Since there wasn’t anything left for her here in the village there didn’t seem to be a need to wait for any particular event. She sighed solemnly. Tonight was just as good a time as any.

A clatter down the hall caught her attention and she looked up to see the source of the noise. Her lips twitched in a faint smile as she saw her assistant, Shikaku Nara, leaving the lab with his two young friends Chouza Akamichi and Inoichi Yamanaka.

Her smile broadened as she wondered if ‘friends’ was the best word since Shikaku seemed to be under assault by both of his buddies. The three wrestled, poked, backslapped and laughed with each other until Inoichi saw her watching them.

“Oi, Tsuande-sama, you coming tonight?,” the blond-haired teen asked, looking up at her while still holding Shikaku in a head lock.

“Coming? Where?,” she questioned, arching an elegant eyebrow upward as Inoichi released Shikaku and the black haired shadow-nin stood up.

Shikaku’s two friends laughed and jabbed at him, Inoichi hissing in his ear, but still loud enough so that she could hear. “Chicken-shit! I knew you wouldn’t ask her.”

Tsunade had to force herself not to laugh as she saw Shikaku’s face redden just a little.

Chouza, however, did laugh out loud, grabbing his friend’s arm and twisting it behind him. “Dumb-ass, you didn’t even invite your boss?”

Shikaku opened his mouth to speak but Inoichi beat him to it. “It’s his birthday, Tsuande-sama, we’re taking him out drinking. You wanna come?”

Flipping her hair back over one shoulder Tsunade answered a little wistfully. “No, sorry, guys, I’ve got plans for tonight. But happy birthday anyway, Shikaku.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Shikaku answered as Chouza released him. The young shadow-nin straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, I’ll see you Monday, I guess.”

Tsunade’s smile faltered. Maybe there were a few things about Konoha she would miss, these guys, for instance.

Shikaku had been her assistant for a long while now. He was a good kid. She'd pulled rank and co-opted him away from his team for medical projects she was working on and he'd proven to be a reliable researcher. She’d gotten used to the ritual of these three friends getting back together each weekend. She would miss their backslapping and dog-piling and good-natured insults with each other. She shook her head, smile turning into a smirk. They reminded her of a litter of Inuzuka pups.

“Tell you what, I’ll see if I can stop by later tonight, okay? Where will you be?”

Shikaku’s sharp intake of breath let her know how surprised he was. She felt bad, it shouldn’t have been a surprise. What kind of a sensei was she? She shouldn’t have let herself forget it was his birthday. That seemed so…rude. He was a good guy, he’d been a good assistant. She should have paid more attention.

He mumbled an answer, some location she thought she recognized.

“Alright, I’ve got some stuff to do, but I’ll be there later,” she promised and smiled warmly as he grinned back at her.

Tsunade turned to walk toward the exit chuckling as she heard one of the two slap Shikaku resoundingly on the back. Sounds of another scuffle and then she heard Inoichi’s awe-filled whisper, “Tchaa! Shikaku, she’s going to be there.”

***

Back at her apartment Tsunade turned to the task in front of her – packing. There wasn’t much left for her in Konoha and she wasn’t planning on taking much with her anyway, just the bare essentials - a couple changes of clothes and a photograph or two. She wouldn’t need anything else.

Turning to her overflowing closets Tsunade realized with a shock just how much pointless, fruitless shopping she’d done over the last few months. Somehow the idea that if she could change her look, her clothes and her hair, then maybe she could put the past behind her had taken over. She’d purchased untold numbers of outfits, most of which she’d never even worn.

Mindless consumption had preoccupied her until she had come to the realization that there was no re-making herself here in her hometown that held so many painful memories. She was going to need a clean break with the past. So she’d just left it all stuffed into her closets.

Rifling through the assortment, looking for the most practical and comfortable clothes to take with her she found a few nicer ones that deserved to be worn at least once.

Silk slipped beneath her hands and she withdrew a dress, holding it up to scrutiny. Patterned jacquard silk in brilliant red, neckline cut down to there and a skirt that clung to her butt ending in a slight flare above her knees. She remembered trying it on in the shop. Yes. This deserved to be worn at least once.

She wasn’t sure if she was getting ready for her own self, for Shikaku and the boys, or simply for the sake of the dress itself. In any event it was fun, more fun than she had allowed herself to have since…well, since she could remember. Earrings, shoes, make-up, hair- it was fun to get dressed up and to feel pretty again.

Preparations completed she surveyed her look in the mirror. Satisfied, she wondered if Shikaku would like it.

Who was she kidding?

He was eighteen.

Hell yeah, he would like it.

Smiling to herself, feeling freer than she had in a long time, Tsunade left to find the address that Shikaku had given her.

***

Surveying the moderately occupied restaurant from the entryway, the blond sannin heard a raucous laugh from one corner and turned her attention to the direction of the sound. As expected it came from the trio she was looking for.

Indicating to the hostess that she had found her group Tsunade made her way back to the booth in that far corner.

“Hi guys,” she said as she walked up to join them.

Her smile flashed brilliantly as Inoichi’s chin nearly hit the table when he caught sight of her. Chouza’s eyes were as wide as saucers and even Shikaku managed to straighten from his characteristic slouch.

Clearly her efforts this evening were having the desired effect.

Chouza and Inoichi were seated at one side of the booth leaving Shikaku alone at the other. Tsunade slipped in beside him, her arm brushing against his as she straightened herself in the booth.

Feeling a little festive she surprised even herself by leaning over and quickly giving Shikaku a brief kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Shikaku,” she said enchantingly.

Looking at the two guys opposite her, she wouldn’t have believed it possible but Chouza’s eyes widened even more and Inoichi looked like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth hanging open as much as it was.

“Soooo, what looks good tonight?” she asked, reaching for a menu, aware of three pairs of eyes blatantly gazing at her ample cleavage.

Stunned silence from the trio was the only response she received.

“Guys,” she chided with a small laugh. “I asked what looks good on the menu tonight?”

Damn! She must look good she thought to herself, if even Akamichi couldn’t think about food.

Shikaku was the first to manage a response. “Well, err, ah, the pork ramen is always good,” he answered.

Deciding that his suggestion was a bit too heavy a meal for her tonight, Tsuande instead chose to fill out her sushi order and hand the slip to the waitress when she arrived.

Seeing that the boys had already been drinking, she also ordered another round for the table as well as a tokkuri of her own favorite cold sake. Normally she preferred hot sake, but she had discovered the pleasures of the cold nama-style sake during the summer months. Since it was the middle of July and swelteringly hot outside, she decided that tonight definitely called for the cold sake.

When the sake arrived Tsunade came to another quick decision. She poured for Shikaku. Gracefully lifting his tokkuri of sake, she cradled it in both hands and motioned toward his ochoko. “May I pour for you, Shikaku?,” she asked simply.

Shikaku nodded, then realized she was waiting for something else, for him to accept...properly.

“Hai,” he answered, faltering to lift his ochoko and hold it correctly as well, one hand under the base, the second hand steadying it.

Tsunade filled the bowl and with a practiced hand she deftly turned the tokkuri before replacing it, not spilling a bit, not even leaving a single drop to slide to the side.

Shikaku held his ochoko for a moment before sipping from it. Hers had been an interesting gesture of…he searched for a word…camaraderie?

He was accustomed to Tsunade running a fairly egalitarian office and on missions that she led everyone had an equal voice or say in matters. But still he had never actually been out drinking with her before, never actually considered her treating him as a friend before.

Of course, he’d fantasized about having her treat him as a lot more than a friend since he was about fourteen. But that stayed in the realm of dreams, particularly those kinds of dreams he woke up from some mornings, ones that Tsunade had starred in the previous evening. Women were troublesome though, even in dreams. As a matter of fact, many were the dreams that occurred where Tsunade had been responsible for him having more work to do by having to change the sheets the next morning. Troublesome. But pleasant. It was a paradox.

Shikaku was awkwardly aware that she was sitting beside him tonight, pouring sake for him and looking exactly the way he had imagined she would in most of those fantasies– pretty…no strike that...beautiful…no strike that…abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous.

He sipped from his cup and then drained it, glaring over at Inoichi and Chouza who were horsing around, refilling each other’s cups and sloshing sake around, a complete mockery of Tsunade’s gracefulness. Friends were troublesome, too, he thought to himself with a sigh.

When Tsunade lifted his tokkuri again and politely offered him more, he simply nodded, holding the ochoku balanced on his palm again. But when her arm brushed his and her leg pressed against him beneath the table as she leaned a little closer than was technically necessary to finish pouring, he realized that he wasn’t just awkwardly aware of how fantastic she looked tonight, he was becoming uncomfortably aware of it.

Painfully aware would be a better way to describe it as his dick hardened in his trousers, complaining about the constricting garment.

And when Tsunade laughed at some little joke Chouza told and let her hand come to rest high up on his thigh, fingernails flexing slightly so that he could feel the slight pressure through the cloth, he could have sworn that he was going to poke a hole right through his own pants.

Damn the woman. Well, no, he hastily thought to himself, probably best not to go around damning goddesses, but still damn-it-all didn’t she know what she was doing to him?

He shot a worried glance at Inoichi who had a curious half-smirk on his face.

Well, he could easily damn Inoichi. Dammit, mind-fuck boy knew that he was sitting here with a raging hard-on while the cause of that hard-on was stroking his thigh and leaning forward to tell the table her bawdy little joke. And the leaning forward was…heavenly…because it caused her magnificent breasts to strain even more against the tight red silk of her dress, outline of her nipples evident through the clinging fabric. Taunting. Tantalizing. Troublesome.

He welcomed the brief respite from his rising discomfort provided by the arrival of the food.

Shikaku managed to pick his way through his meal, hardly tasting anything for he was so distracted by Tsunade. Everything about her captivated him, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she tilted her head when she smiled at some joke or funny story one of the three told. It was impossible not to pay attention to her, not to look at her, not to stare at her cleavage…

Shikaku lost count of the number of times he’d had to jerk his eyes back away from her chest, afraid she’d catch him but instead only to find Inoichi smirking and staring, too.

It was the most wonderfully miserable birthday he had ever spent.

With the meal concluded Inoichi, Chouza and Tsunade split the bill among them, wishing Shikaku a very happy birthday. And then Tsunade had stunned them all by asking Shikaku if he’d see her home.

After an instance of silence, Shikaku mumbled something that sounded like ‘sure’ and the two of them took their leave of Inoichi and Chouza.

Walking along the streets of Konoha, feet sounding gently on the cobblestones, Shikaku wondered why in the world she needed an escort. Konoha was extremely safe and besides, he’d seen her level buildings with a single well-placed blow of her fists. So she certainly didn’t need someone to see her safely home.

Part of him wistfully wished that it was because she wanted to be with him a little longer, to maybe ask him to stay and… At this point his imagination quickly began spiraling out of control and he was so caught up in his daydream that he missed the step off the curb and stumbled. He would have fallen but Tsunade caught his wrist and helped him keep his balance.

“Watch your step there, Shikaku,” she said in sweet teasing voice. “Maybe we shouldn’t have let you drink so much sake?”

Never in his life had Shikaku been more embarrassed or more grateful for his beloved shadows, they hid the painful red flush on his face. He didn’t know which was worse- that he’d tripped, that she’d caught him, or that she was implying he was drunk...or worse yet that she was implying that he was a kid whom she shouldn't have let drink sake.

He wasn’t drunk, he worried. Pleasantly buzzed maybe but not drunk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "Sheesh, Tsunade, I'm not a kid you know."

She stopped and turned to look at him, her caramel eyes wide in the moonlight, her smile faint and wistful. "No, you're not, Shikaku," she said softly.

Releasing the wrist she'd caught him by, she rested her palm against his upper arm, her apology sincere, "I'm sorry it came out that way."

Then her smile brightened, "Come on, we're almost to my place, let's go." As they turned to continue along their path for an flickering instant he somehow managed to miss the fact that she’d slipped her arm around his waist.

When it occurred to him just what she’d done and that her body was now very much closer and warm against him as they walked along, he faltered just a moment remembering in a panic what she’d done to Jiraiya, her own best friend. The white-haired sannin had ended up in the hospital near death once due to his unwanted advances. Regardless, Shikaku dared to slip his own arm around her waist.

Tsunade smiled to herself in satisfaction. It was…nice…to be walking along with him like this. His hesitation was…cute. She was a little surprised at herself that she’d reached to hold him so casually in the first place. She wasn’t sure if it was the sake, the celebration, the good friendship or simply the thrill of having decided to start something new in the morning.

In any event it was exhilarating. She’d forgotten how good it felt to be near a man, the slight scent of him, his arm lightly around her, hand resting gently on her hip as they walked along. Yes, she had missed this. Simple human contact. Simple male and female human contact.

Head tucked down, eyes on her feet as they strolled together, her smile widened. Since tonight was her last night in Konoha there was one thing she was dying to know. She’d always wondered…was there anything, anything at all, that could spur Shikaku’s lazy ass to action?

Even though the night was hot a shiver of excitement and desire ran through her. What would it be like, she wondered, if he were to stay for tonight? If they were to be lovers, just for tonight?

What would it be like?

Tsunade decided that there was no time like the present to find out.

Arriving at her doorstep she turned to look up at him in the moonlight. His eyes glittered darkly at her and he had a half-bashful grin on his face. “Happy Birthday, Shikaku,” she said with a smile of her own, warm caramel eyes twinkling prettily in the soft beams of lunar light.

Then before he could even say ‘thank you’ she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled her body up against him, kissing him passionately.

Stunned for a moment by a thousand different thoughts colliding in his head as well as the blood rushing out of his head for points south, Shikaku was overcome. His hands faltered at her waist before resting on her hips, holding her against him.

It was…impossible. He was here, Tsunade in his arms, her tongue somehow slipping between his lips, her perfume all around him and wonder of all wonders - her breasts - against his chest.

This could not be happening his rational mind argued internally.

She was his mentor, his current sensei, his…goddess.

Goddesses did not go around making out with guys like him.

But when she parted her lips beneath him his rational mind lost out to the rest of his anatomy.

It really didn’t matter if this was happening or not, this was the best dream of Tsunade he'd had yet.

She was all tender warmth and voluptuous curves and satiny skin, with not a hint that she could literally break him in two with her bare hands if she had a mind to.

Something primal within him took over. His kiss changed, becoming rougher and hungrier as he pulled her tighter against him. And instead of pushing him away as he dreaded she actually seemed to melt against him, swaying into him in a way that made him literally ache with his need of her.

It couldn’t last forever, though, and he exhaled deeply as she broke the kiss. Words seemed to stick in his throat. He actually felt it would hurt to have to say them but he did. "Well, err, good night."

The golden-haired sannin looked up at him, her own eyes sparkling with mischief in the moonlight now. Tsunade asked him a question that left him momentarily speechless. “Why? Wouldn't you like to come inside?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind he dimly realized that if this were an elaborate mind-fuck of Inoichi’s then he should be hearing hoots of laughter from his two friends about the double entendre of her question.

Scarier still was the fact that there was no laughter. So it most likely was not a prank of his friends. Which meant that…Tsunade…after kissing him in what was most definitely more than a birthday peck on the cheek …had just asked him to…

“Shikaku? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Her husky whisper caused chills down his spine.

And again without giving him time to respond she pressed her lips against his, her tongue darting between them once more to tease him.

“So…cat got your tongue or…do I?,” she murmured across his cheek and breathed in his ear as she broke their kiss once again. She flicked her tongue daintily at his earring and then tugged on it gently with her teeth.

Hell yes, she had his tongue and any and all other more demanding parts of his anatomy as well. Whatever she wanted.

“Um…yeah, sure,” he mumbled wondering if it were possible to be any more inarticulate. “I’d like to come inside.”

Smiling brilliantly up at him as she disentangled herself from his arms for a moment, Tsunade turned to the door, unlocking and opening it.

Holding out a hand she took his and led him inside. “Well, here we are,” she said simply.

As the door closed behind them, this time Shikaku dared to not wait for her but took the initiative and stepped toward her, pulling her into his embrace. Heedless of hospitals or previously injured sannin, he leaned down to cover her mouth with his own, tasting the sweet honey and vanilla of her once more.

Tsunade’s hands skimmed across his chest, brushing both his outer and jonin vests off his shoulders. Reluctantly he let go of her long enough for her to slide the vests off his arms, letting them fall to the floor. "Aren't you hot?," she breathed against him, "Wearing all of that?"

Hot? Damn it! He was on fire.

Circling her own hands behind his head, pulling herself up against him once again, Shikaku almost groaned aloud as she pressed her supple self into him without the interference of the vests and their numerous pouches. Now all that was standing between them was simply her flimsy little excuse of a dress and his fishnet shirt. He slid his hands down below her waist, holding her hips to him. If she had melted against him before, she was positively liquid sin in his arms now.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he buried his face against the crook of her neck, heat and perfume surrounding him, licking gently at her pulse throbbing there beneath his tongue. Tendrils of golden hair tickled like the finest silk against his face.

Tsunade giggled against him and arched back just a little. He kissed his way back across her cheek but she stopped him before he could claim her lips once more, cupping his face in her hands and looking at him.

“You know, Shikaku,” she whispered in a voice that was throaty and warm and that in all his time working with her he had never ever heard her use before. “We could at least go sit down.”

At one point he thought he had possessed a vocabulary that included more than the words 'yeah, sure' but somehow those were the only ones that he seemed to have left.

Kicking off her heels she started to lead him toward the sofa. Shikaku scuffed off his own shoes and followed her.

Shit he was screwed. There was no possible way she could be talking about what his body was violently wishing she was talking about. Could she?

Dammit - it was just going to be him and his hand later tonight after she inevitably asked him to leave.

There was no way he could ask. Could he?

Fortunately, Tsunade seemed to be the one with the plan. She placed her hand flat on his chest and urged him down to sit on the couch then simply joined him. Only in his lap not beside him. She had one satin thigh on either side of his own, red dress hiked up enough to reveal the creamy skin of her legs, up, up, up to where they disappeared beneath the wonder and mystery of her skirt.

Oh yes, he was most definitely screwed. And he wanted so badly to be screwed. To screw. To be screwed. Right here. Tonight. On Tsunade’s couch. With Tsunade.

She shifted forward just a bit and he sucked in air with a hiss, sure he was going to explode if she moved like that again, hot vee at the juncture of her legs pressing against his hardness.

She cocked her head to one side, smiled prettily at him and said “I’m so sorry I almost forgot your birthday, Shikaku. I’m glad Inoichi told me about tonight.”

"Uh,...that's okay," he seemed to hear his own voice mumble from far away.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a dim memory that he did indeed have a friend named Inoichi, but that along with any other rational thought was driven out as she leaned forward and kissed him again, then trailed her lips down below his, to his chin, licking along his jawline to his ear, then back down his throat, across his adam’s apple and below to nuzzle against his neck.

God, he tasted so good, Tsunade was thinking to herself, enjoying the tickle of his small goatee against her. The roughness of his shaven cheek felt marvelous against her own smooth one. She smiled silently, imagining that wonderful scratchiness against her own throat, her shoulders and other more exotic destinations. Did men have any idea just how deliciously male that was?

Raising her face to his, she scooted back just a little, enjoying his possessiveness as he closed his hands over her butt trying to slide her back up against him.

“You know, Shikaku, I didn’t have time to get you a present…” she teased, hands skimming down his chest to his own waist, beginning to work with his belt buckle. “But I’m sure we can think of something to unwrap.”

She giggled again and it was electrifying, desire like lightning raced through his body as the buckle came free. She undid his trousers, delicate fingertips tickling along his skin just beneath the waistband of his underwear at his sides, teasing their way forward to where he was straining against the fabric.

He held his breath waiting for her to touch his throbbing flesh, needing for her to touch him there. Her fingers danced closer and closer and then…

They were back at his chin, lifting him to face her, quizzical look in her eyes. “That is…if you want to?,” Tsunade asked innocently.

Fuck! If he wanted to? Troublesome woman! Didn’t she know that he needed to? That he had to?

His own voice sounded hoarse and hungry as he managed to rasp out, “God, yes, Tsunade, I want to…”

“Good,” she grinned slyly, “then we can unwrap each other.”

He wanted to cry out in protest as she left his lap until he realized that in one fluid motion she had not only settled herself on the floor kneeling between his legs, but she had also managed to pull both his pants and underwear down low on his hips. He raised his hips so that she could slide them the rest of the way down.

“Tsunade…,” he whispered roughly, tangling his fingers in her hair. She leaned her cheek against one hand, letting her tresses spill over to that side. Her own hands she had splayed on each of his thighs. In the faint light he was aware of just how breathtakingly wicked her red lacquered fingernails were as they scratched lightly up higher along his thighs. Then with one hand she firmly grasped his straining cock that was now freed from the offending articles of clothing.

“Oh, God, Tsunade,” he groaned again, wanting desperately to thrust into her hand, to have her stroke up and down his length.

“Shhhh….,” she whispered. “Let’s just take it slow.”

With that she slid her hand further down his shaft, holding him firmly at his base as she ducked her head between his thighs, kissing each one gently, working up closer to his swollen manhood.

The first tentative lick she stroked lightly up his entire length with the tip of her tongue, feeling his whole body tense as his cock jerked in her hand. She tightened her grip at his base, determined to do her part to make this last as long as she could for the two of them.

Delicately she circled the ridge at the head of his cock, licking the salty sweetness at the slit weeping with pre-cum. She took the thick head of his staff in her mouth and heard him groan as he was engulfed in the heat of her moist cavern.

Shikaku's breath came in ragged pants and he shifted his legs further apart as Tsunade’s tongue circled around his head again and again. Then he gasped out loud, his fingers tightening in her hair as she took his whole length in her mouth.

“Fuck, Tsunade, that feels so fuckin’ good,” he rasped out, even though he never would have dared to use such language around her in the lab.

Tsunade chuckled, vibrations warm and deep in her throat that made him gasp again, then pulled back slowly, letting her teeth graze gently along the length of him. She quickly took him in once more to the base and this time as she pulled back up she let her tongue trace the throbbing vein along his length.

Another plunge down his shaft and this time when she drew back up she let him slip from her mouth and nuzzled back down to his base, licking gently at the sensitive juncture just in front of his balls, pausing to pay delicious attention to each one as well.

She looked up at him and smiled then, her golden hair in disarray around her shoulders.

"Please, Tsunade, don't stop," he fairly pleaded with her.

God, he was sweet as honey she thought to herself. "I'm just getting started," she promised with a gleam in her eye.

And somehow she slithered her body back up so that she was leaning against him, kissing him, with his cock pressed between their bodies. She paused from her kisses and licked the palm of her hand with the broad flat of her tongue then snaked her hand back down between them to grasp his arousal and begin moving up and down him with swift firm strokes. She removed her hold at his base so that he could have his own release he was so clearly aching for.

It didn't take long for him to harden and flex in her hand, and with a strangled cry she watched a myriad of emotions play over his face as he came between them, hot seed spurting into her hand.

Shikaku held her against him as he tried to will his breathing back to something resembling normal. "Tsunade, that was...that was..." Words failed him and all he could come up with was "unbelievable."

Then he suddenly seemed to realize the inequity of their current situation. Holding her by her shoulders he looked at her earnestly, "But Tsunade, you didn't... I mean I didn't...for you ...And you're dress, it's..." He floundered.

Her smile was reassuring. "Hell, I can throw the dress away and besides, I told you, we're just getting started," she promised.

"Now," she continued, tugging gently up on his last remaining article of clothing, his fishnet shirt, "I think I've finished my unwrapping and it's your turn to start." As he raised his arms and she tugged it up over his head she cocked her own head to one side and added coyly, "That is...if you still want to?"

He cupped her shoulders in each of his hands, thumbs slipping under the straps of her dress. He pulled her back to him and she was pleased to see that it wouldn't be long until he was back in action again. "You troublesome woman," he muttered against her, "You really are vexing, you know that?"

Rising gracefully, she stood and took his hand again and led them into her bedroom. "Your turn," she said softly as she faced him in the moonlight, hands lightly at his shoulders as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

The moonlight illuminated her just perfectly, her body silhouetted against the bath of celestial lunar rays. Never had she looked more beautiful. Tsunade truly was a goddess sent down from the heavens to bless him - him - with her beauty.

Shikaku skimmed his own hands down from her shoulders, over the swell of her breasts, thumb stroking across one nipple. A thrill of satisfaction ran through him as she moaned softly at his attention to the tender, swollen bud pressing against the fabric. He reached around to her back, wanting to remove the last obstacle between his body and hers. Searching briefly with fingers that were usually so deft and sure in the lab but felt awkward and clumsy on her silken body, he managed to find the tab of the zipper. Slowly lowering it to the small of her back the fabric parted and fanned open, straps at her shoulders loosening and slipping down.

He reached up to those straps and gently guided them down off her arms as she stepped from the dress and left the silk to puddle in the floor at her feet. Tsunade stood before him clad only in her underwear and her body was...perfect. Absolutely as gloriously perfect as he had imagined it would be in numerous adolescent fantasies. Her breasts were extraordinary, full and round, tantalizing dark circles with darker nipples in the center. Her body curved in at her waist and he traced his hands down those curves, over the swell of her hips and reaching around to squeeze her ass, pressing her against him once again.

Fingertips trailing back up he cupped one ample breast in his hand and hesitantly stroked his thumb across the same nipple, this time without the interference of cloth. Tsunade made a mewling soft sound of pleasure as she closed her auburn eyes and savored his gentle stroking. Her breathy little sighs were working on him as well and his cock came to rigid attention again. Tsunade smiled, eyes closed in bliss as she felt him swell between them.

Drawing back away from him slightly, she sank to her bed, lying on her back propped up on her elbows looking at him, her legs slightly apart.

"Well?," she asked in a daring tone, "aren't you going to finish unwrapping your present?"

Shikaku leaned forward and grasped the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them over what seemed like impossibly long legs down off over her ankles. Tsunade now lay before him gloriously naked. He studied her body as the silvery moonlight played across it. She literally glowed with a soft aura, her skin as pale as the moon itself. Simply the most gorgeous, heaven-bound creature he'd ever seen.

"God, Tsunade, you're beautiful," he managed in a voice heavy with lust for her as he joined her on the bed, knees settling between her thighs. Dipping his face to hers he pressed his lips against hers briefly before beginning a hesitant trail of kisses down her throat and chest finally coming to his long-sought and often dreamed of destination, Tsunade's tits.

He kissed the swell of one breast, then took her nipple gently in his mouth. Tsunade made another one of those maddening little mewls of pleasure and arched her back beneath him, warmth of her belly brushing against his swollen cock. Shikaku had to force himself not to simply plunge into her at that moment. He just wanted her so badly, the desire was almost impossible to keep in check.

Resting one hand on her hip to hopefully have some modicum of control over the situation, he turned to the other breast, this time not hesitating but swirling his tongue around her nipple, smiling as she moaned and squirmed fitfully beneath him. When he took her into his mouth this time, he suckled in earnest, earning louder gasps of pleasure and her fingers threading back through his own hair to clutch him tightly against her.

The dark-haired young man dared to graze his teeth against her sensitive bud and tug gently, yielding more pleasantries and a whimper of "Shikaku, please," from her lips.

To hear his name from her voiced with such passion and desire nearly drove him insane. He redoubled his efforts, drawing on the one nipple with his mouth while gently pinching and tugging the other, rolling it between the fingers of his other hand.

Tsunade softly cried out in pleasure. It had been so long, so very long since she had let herself feel anything at all. It was heavenly to lie here in his arms, beneath him, to feel the heat of his body pressed against hers. And the exquisite sensations he was eliciting from his attention to her breasts were working their way through her body. Each tug on her nipple was answered with a corresponding fluttery tightness in her womb.

Oh, she was aching for him, ready for him quicker than she would have even imagined. Covering his hand at her hip with her own palm, she urged him toward her center.

Shikaku's fingers trailed through her damp curls, nearing the heat between her legs. His fingers sampled the wetness there, slippery hot at her gash. Sliding his finger up and down between her swollen lips he slipped inside her, stroking in and out. The chorus of short pants and whispered syllables of his name encouraged him. As he added a second finger to join the first one, Tsunade shifted her legs further apart, welcoming him to her, pliant beneath him.

"Please, Shikaku," she begged beneath him, "can't you feel how I want you? How I'm ready for you? Now?"

Shikaku removed his hand from between her legs, resting it on her thigh as he straightened himself, shifting between her legs. Her own wetness from his fingers on her skin thrilled her. Excitement would not rest within her aroused body, Tsunade's wanton eyes enticing the Nara only that much further.

"God, Tsunade, you don't know what want is," he murmured, leaning down to capture her mouth with his as he pressed himself forward against her swollen labia, the head of his cock slipping inside into the blessed heat of her body. He tightened his jaw, fighting the impulse to empty himself inside her as he entered.

He slid the length of himself into her until he was sheathed deep in her body, her inner walls tight around him. "Do you know," he rumbled against her, "how fucking good you feel?"

She raised her hips beneath him and responded, "You feel pretty fucking good yourself, you know?"

Shikaku began to move, slowly at first, pulling out almost to the edge of her then thrusting in again slowly, watching her as he moved above her. Her golden hair was splayed about her face like a fan against the pillow. Her lips were swollen from their kisses, she pressed them together in ecstasy each time he strained deep enough within her to touch something high and fine and deep that made her moan prettily.

She drew her legs up higher, flexing at the knee and he stroked the outside of one satin thigh. She wrapped those silky limbs about his waist as well, her small soft heels against his back, her feet hooked together to hold him against her. Tsunade felt like a spider, a seductive, tantalizing spider that had captured its prey in her entanglement of silken legs and arms, like the silken threads of an elaborate web.

Shikaku lost all vestiges of control, finding an ancient rhythm that they both seemed to know, an instinct that was implanted far into the chasms of their subconscious. He thrust fiercely within her again and again as she bucked her hips up to meet in time to that same rhythm, her cries beneath him an incoherent chorus that echoed his own groans of pleasure.

Tsunade relished every moment of having him in her arms, between her legs, inside of her. As his thrusts become rougher, he straightened on his arms above her and she skated her hands along those arms, tracing hard outlines of his biceps, corded muscles along his forearms and back up to his shoulders.

The friction was delicious, slippery smooth between them. Things were starting to become unfocused and she needed more of him, needed him to stay deep within her, needed him to keep touching her there. Her hands gripped his buttocks encouraging him. Once more he withdrew until the ridge of his cock teased her entrance and this time she could feel him flex and harden deep within her.

A final time he stabbed her with his spear of flesh and this time he gave a roar of release as she felt him jerk within her, his cock spasmed as he shot his seed deep inside her. His cry, his straining, the pulsing of his cock was enough to release her own tension. She felt herself give way, sobbing out his name as her inner walls clamped around him, tensing and releasing over and over again, milking him of every drop as waves of orgasm washed through her body.

As they both lay entangled in each other, willing their breathing to return to normal, Shikaku softly kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheek. Wriggling from beneath him, Tsunade turned to her side, Shikaku lying beside her, facing her. "God, Tsunade," he said, lipping soft kisses against her, "that was incredible...I don't know what to say."

"Shhhh...," she whispered against him, "You don't have to say anything."

Then tucking her head against him, beneath his chin, she draped an arm across his waist. He joined her, gliding one hand down her silky back to rest at her hip. As she drifted off to relaxed oblivion Tsunade's lips twitched up in a discreet smile in knowledge that at last she now knew that Shikaku's lazy ass could indeed be spurred into action if the need...arose.

They slept lightly entwined together in the moonlight. Later, Shikaku opened his eyes a bit to mere slits and saw that the moon was much lower in the sky but the sun was not yet up. It was that misty, early dawn time of day that he was not too familiar with unless he was out in the field on a mission. He studied Tsunade, still sleeping lightly by his side, unable to believe that he'd just woken up in her bed.

It took him a moment to realize that she was now awake herself, so intent was he on studying her curves. "Hey," her soft voice jerked his attention back to her eyes and he gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, err...hi...Tsunade, I didn't know you were up," he stammered not really having a clue of anything else to say to her at this point. What the hell had happened here other than fantastic sex, for which he would be eternally grateful?

She sat up gracefully, watching him pout faintly as she pulled the top sheet up to her chest, feigning modesty and covering her chest. Troublesome woman, hadn't they just been naked together all night - why cover up now?

"I think the important thing is...are you?" she asked with a grin.

"What?"

"Up?"

"Oh, errr...yeah...," his sheepish grin became even more goofy. "I'm a guy, I can't help it."

"We could do something about that."

"Ahhh...yeah...yeah...I guess we could," he said, reaching up to lightly pull the sheet away from her body and beginning to understand that the unwrapping itself was part of the fun.

Morning wood and a third option other than his hand or the shower. Women might be troublesome but they certainly had their positive points, too.

This time their lovemaking was unhurried, languid, smooth. There was no frantic need like earlier, they could savor each other. When they climaxed together and she called out his name once again, Shikaku thought he could just die right there in her arms.

They slept soundly and this time when he awoke the sun was clearly up and her side of the bed was empty. "Tsunade?" he called softly then recognizing the sound of the shower, surmised she was bathing. Padding to the front room he retrieved his clothes, slipping into his underwear and pants.

"There's coffee on the counter," she called out through the bathroom door.

Shikaku poured himself a cup and sipped it, trying to avoid the inevitable 'What next?' thoughts flitting through his head. Things at work would probably be beyond awkward now. What the hell had just happened here tonight?

He noticed her small traveling bag sitting beside the counter. It appeared packed. He thought it odd that she hadn't mentioned anything to him about being away from the lab next week, but sometimes missions came up unexpectedly. It would probably be good if she was out for a few days anyway giving him some time to think this through.

Tsunade appeared fresh from her shower dressed in comfortable clothes for traveling, toweling her hair dry. "Hi," she said simply but her smile faltered as she looked at him.

"Hi," he answered, taking a sip of the coffee. "So...you...have mission out of town?" He nodded toward the bag.

Tsunade's throat constricted suddenly, words sticking. "I....I'm leaving," she finally managed to get out, tossing the towel on a chair and accepting the cup he offered her.

"Hnnn, yeah, where's you mission?"

She had to hold the cup in both hands to keep it from shaking and she looked nervously around the room, anywhere to avoid looking him in the eye. "I'm leaving...Konoha," Tsunade finally answered bluntly, defensively.

Shikaku froze with his cup midway to his lips. "You're leaving? Why?!?"

Shit, Tsunade cursed to herself inwardly. Why had she not stopped to consider that this would be like kicking a puppy?

"Because I'm ... broken ... on the inside and I realized that I'll never get better here." She shook her head looking down at her shoes still unable to face him.

"So running away makes it better?" he snapped back, setting his cup down on the counter.

That made it easy to look him in the eye. She shot him a don't-take-that-tone-with-me look that even Jiraiya would have withered under but she had to give the boy credit, he stood up to her his own black eyes flashing.

"Look, Nara, I have lost people..."

"We've all lost people Tsunade..."

"And there isn't anything left for me here anymore..."

Ouch, that hurt, she could see it in his eyes. Tsunade would have given anything then to recall those words. Kick the puppy again, why don't you girl, she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Shikaku, I didn't mean that the way it sounded....it's just..."

"It's just that there's nothing left for you here anymore. I get it."

"Shikaku..." She reached to put a cool palm at his face, thumb at his chin and looked tenderly at him. "I am sorry. But I am leaving. I wanted you last night. I needed you last night. But I'm not in love with you. And I don't think you're in love with me."

He pulled her body to him and they held each other, his chin resting on her head. "Tsunade..., I don't think... there was ever a time that I didn't love you..."

She pulled away a little from his embrace and gazed at him, "I'm your first crush. You'll get over me in time."

"Look who's talking. Besides, they say you never forget your first time."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I need to go."

Shikaku's sigh echoed hers, "So there's nothing I can say, nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

She shook her head, damp blond tresses swishing faintly.

"You've made up your mind then, you're just going to do whatever you're going to do?"

A faint smile twitched at her lips and she answered him with a simple 'yes.'

"Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"Are all women like that...just making up their minds and charging right straight ahead?"

She smiled warmly at him then for the first time since stepping out of the shower this morning. "Errr, yeah, probably even more so than you want me to tell you about."

"Terrific," he grumbled with resignation.

Laughing, she pulled him to her and hugged him. Eventually he relented, hugging her back and then kissing her warm and deep. "I'll never forget you," he whispered as the kiss ended.

"I'll never forget you either, Shikaku," she whispered as she pulled away. Turning Tsunade picked up her bag and left her key on the counter. "Look, do me a favor will you, take my key over to the orphanage and tell them they can sell my stuff and use the funds for the kids, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he replied as he watched the door close behind her.

Shikaku sipped his coffee and counted off seconds in his mind, giving her time to descend the stairs of her building. He crossed over to the window and looked out, watching her as she exited the building entryway. He continued to watch as she walked up a street into the distance her blond hair shining in the sun. She turned a corner and she was gone.

He thought back to the night before and how her body had felt in his arms, all curves and silk and satin. There wasn't a sharp angle anywhere about her and yet somehow she had managed to cut his heart to ribbons.

The End


End file.
